This invention relates to a trash compacting apparatus capable of handling large quantities of waste materials, such as paper, paper board and plastics which are compacted for disposal of in an efficient and safe manner.
Over the last several years, there have been a number of trash compactors of different constructional characteristics proposed for dealing with trash disposal problems. U.S. Pat. No. 3,838,635; U.S. Pat. No. 4,130,054 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,288,872 disclose three different waste compactors each having a compacting ram with a pivotable feature to facilitate placing waste material under the ram in its retracted position.
The present invention, which of necessity has many constructional features in common with previously disclosed trash compactors, is characterized by a highly effective ram drive-screw mechanism and a simple, economical and reliable means for controlling a tiltable ram portion not found in trash compactors previously available.
The principal object of this invention is to provide an improved trash compactor having a simple but effective drive-screw which reciprocates the trash compacting ram member.
Another object of this invention is to provide an improved trash compactor of the above type which includes a simple but effective mechanism to operate automatically a pivotable portion of the trash compacting ram in response to the reciprocable movement of the ram.